Face masks are used to protect a user's face in a wide variety of applications. In particular, in winter weather sports such as skiing, snowboarding, and the like, a face mask is customarily used in order to protect the user from the cold, the wind, and other environmental factors. A common type of mask used for winter weather sports and other activities is known as a “balaclava” or alternatively as a “ski mask.” Such a ski mask is generally an article in the form of a cloth headgear configured to expose only a part of the user's face.
While providing a basic level of protection from the environment, customary ski masks have several disadvantages. When wearing a ski mask that covers a user's mouth, a user's breath is trapped, at least to some extent, by the mask. In some instances, this can cause muffled breathing or speech, and can result in stale or deoxygenated air being concentrated within the mask. In some instances, moisture from the user's breath and sweat from the covered portions of the user's face are trapped by the mask. Such moisture can condense and fog up the user's goggles, or can condense on the mask itself. A moistened mask is not only uncomfortable to wear, but can also dirty the mask or freeze during use. A frozen mask, i.e., a mask with frozen condensation, loses much if not all of the thermal protection otherwise provided. A moistened mask can also cling to a user's face. These disadvantages can be at least partially avoided by using a mask that does not cover the user's mouth, with the caveat that the user's mouth is then unprotected from the environment.
While solid mouth or face portions have been used in an attempt to address the moisture issues discussed above, such solutions have several disadvantages. Solid portions on ski masks are generally heavy and can be uncomfortable to wear. Solid portions are also less adapted to protecting the user from the cold. Additionally, collisions or falls where the user's head or face comes into contact with the ground are common in many winter weather sports. Solid portions can make such falls uncomfortable or dangerous, and often result in the addition of padding which exacerbates the moisture issues.
Therefore, a ski mask that does not trap the user's breath or sweat would be beneficial. A ski mask that protects a user's mouth and nose from the environment without increasing a risk to the user's face in the case of a fall would also be beneficial.